


Favorite Son

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn never forgot that he had been lucky, in that Faramir was easy to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Son

Faramir was easy to like. From the first, he was not just courteous, but courteous in such a careful, thoughtful manner, that it was clear the courtesy emanated from innate kindness and concern for others rather than a desire to gain favor by flattery. 

Faramir was easy to work with. Competent, skilled, clever, although most often quiet. Faramir was not easy to get to know well; but once one knew him, he was easy to love. And with his well-hidden sarcastic side, the Steward became a welcome companion to the King in long and often boring and frustrating meetings. 

It was good, that Faramir was easy to like, easy to trust, easy to love. For Minas Tirith had welcomed Aragorn, their savior, as a long-lost King. But Aragorn never forgot that it was Faramir who held the city's love. Elesssar, first of the House of Telcontar, might rule the Two Kingdoms. But it was Faramir who was Gondor's favorite son. If the King had ever turned against his Steward, Aragorn would have lost Minas Tirith, and, in time, Gondor as well. For Aragorn was the King, but Faramir was THEIRS. 

Aragorn didn't mind. The King himself did not have a favorite son, and did his best not to play favorites. But even if Faramir had not been his by blood, Faramir would have become his, too. Kith if not kin. Which made it easier. But Aragorn never forgot that he had been lucky, in that Faramir was easy to like, easy to love. Because Aragorn held the White City's respect; but Faramir held its love.


End file.
